


Underneath the Mistletoe

by BlackWingBecci



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/pseuds/BlackWingBecci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac had a plan for himself and his friends at this year's Christmas party. Plan mistletoe. And sure as hell it was going to be a success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionariesDontWearPlaid (GhostGrantaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGrantaire/gifts).



Les Amis had a regular Christmas party every year. And it was the usual festive get together, with party food and lots of alcohol and ridiculous Christmas music. It was all about having fun and just spending time together. And for Courfeyrac it was almost perfect.

Almost.

But he thought there was one thing missing from their Christmas’ parties that would make it even more fun and bring them closer together: Mistletoe.

The party this year was being held at Enjolras and Courfeyrac’s apartment. (It was one of the group’s biggest apartments, it was much more organised and habitable than Combeferre and Prouvaire’s, and Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta had offered up their apartment last year.) So Courfeyrac took charge of decorations. Because he very much wanted to, and Enjolras very much didn’t want to. He covered every inch of the house he could with tinsel and glitter – because every season was the season for glitter - and he made sure there was mistletoe strategically placed around the apartment.

Strategically because he had plans. Yes, it was fun to see random people enjoy a kiss together and have their day brightened by the fun and surprising experience, but sometimes a kiss under the mistletoe could do so much more. Some of the couples in their group were having a few issues, and Courfeyrac being the wonderful friend and amazing love-expert he was wanted to help. He was sure a kiss under the mistletoe would do wonders for opening up lines of communication and reminding the damn idiots why they all loved each other.

And there was a third reason. A more personal and private reason. A reason that made Combeferre nauseous but ablaze with excitement at the thought of it. The chance that he could catch Combeferre under the mistletoe and finally – finally – get to kiss him. They had been skirting around each other, around the edges of a relationship, for months now, but neither of them had done anything about it. They were existing in the world of potential, and Courfeyrac wanted more. And he was done waiting and treading on eggshells. He was going to get more.

-x-

The first people he got were Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta.

They came round a little earlier than everyone else, bring plates laden with food and treats with them that they always made every festive season. They dropped everything off in the kitchen, chatting excitedly and making Courfeyrac feel hyped for the party and for spending time with all of his amazing friends. Joly noticed the sprig of mistletoe Courfeyrac had hung off the kitchen light first, and his squawk of joy and excitement made Musichetta and Bossuet pay attention too.

Theirs was the only relationship in their group that currently didn’t really have any problems. They had been through their fair share of drama and pain, and they would go through it again like all relationships, but currently they were happy. And they crowded under the mistletoes and covered each other in happy kisses. And it made Courfeyrac happy to see them like that. To see his friends happy, and to see them happy together.

And when their kisses faced off a little, and it was mostly cuddling and making pleased and contented humming sounds, Bossuet dragged Courfeyrac over to them, and he got his own peppering of kisses on his face. The mistletoe plan was completely worth it for just that moment.

-x-

The party was in full swing before anything else remarkable happened. But Courfeyrac had used the mistletoe sparingly and strategically. It wasn’t everywhere. And it was in one less place since Jehan had discovered the plan and was insisting on being able to wear a sprig of mistletoe on his jacket. Courfeyrac didn’t want to deny him, since he had no interest in making out with any of their friends but wanted to be able to find some joy in the tradition as well. So Courfeyrac pulled down the ne he had hung in the kitchen to give to him. It had already got some use with Joy, Bossuet and Musichetta, and hardly anyone was going in the kitchen now anyway so it was doubtful to get anyone else.

Bahorel and Feuilly were next though. The two had been on a ‘break’ for the past few weeks. A mixture of stress from Feuilly working alongside trying completing his part time degree and miscommunication as Bahorel struggled to talk about his feelings left them practically given up on the relationship they had casually been in. And Courfeyrac wasn’t having that.

He knew Bahorel would find a place to rest in the room close to the food and close to the alcohol and let the rest of the group come to him until he was full enough and drunk enough. And all Courfeyrac’s strategy paid off because he just happened to choose the comfy armchair Courfeyrac had hung some mistletoe over. Then all he had to do was carefully nudge Feuilly in that direction, put his faith in the festive season and his friends, and hope for the best.

Half an hour later he circled back round the room after doing shots with Bossuet and Grantaire and singing along to the Christmas music with Enjolras and Jehan. And Bahorel and Feuilly are squished into the armchair together making out. He silently congratulated himself, and then openly congratulated them.

“I’m happy for you guys, seriously, but please stop making out for a little bit and come enjoy the party.” He mock whined. He just wanted to celebrate and have fun with every one of their friends. He was very glad they had begun to sort out their shit, but this was a party for them all to celebrate the holidays together.

They broke apart momentarily, just long enough for Feuilly to smirk and Bahorel to scoff and speak. “There’s mistletoe above us, we have to kiss.” And then they went straight back to making out. And Courfeyrac wasn’t really that upset about it at all.

-x-

Enjolras and Grantaire were harder, since neither of them really talked about their on again, off again relationship. Even to their closest friends. Courfeyrac had to really work to keep up to date with the mess that them two could be. He was lucky that he had found out they were in an off period recently when the part came round. Courfeyrac knew he couldn’t fix all their problems, new he couldn’t magically make their relationship fit into the standard that most of society upheld. But he could bring them some happiness for the Holidays.

He convinced some others to help him with just this one, and Combeferre kept Enjolras talking under some mistletoe just long enough for Courfeyrac and Joly to find Grantaire and encourage him in that direction. Some clumsy and awkwardly manoeuvring later, and Enjolras and Grantaire were the two stood under the mistletoe.

“Look up.” Courfeyrac said happily, and Combeferre rolled his eyes beside him. Enjolras and Grantaire looked up, and then they looked back to Courfeyrac with matching scowls. Courfeyrac felt a flurry of nerves, because individually Enjolras and Grantaire were both forces to be reckoned with, and having them angry or annoyed with you together was a terrifying thought. But he held strong and waited to see what they would do next rather than hiding behind Combeferre.

Enjolras was the first to react, and he tutted and shook his head before stepping to the side and pulling Grantaire with him. Grantaire went easily, though he looked just as confused as Courfeyrac was.

“I’m doing this because I want to, not because of some silly plant.” Enjolras aid stubbornly and then he kissed Grantaire. Courfeyrac cheered as Grantaire kissed back. He was overwhelmingly happy – even if they had now lost Enjolras and Grantaire to the same making out obsession Bahorel and Feuilly had fallen to.

-x-

Later, after the party when everyone had headed home and Enjolras had left for Grantaire’s, Combeferre and Courfeyrac were the only two left. Combeferre had insisted on staying to help Courfeyrac clean up. It was only the two of them, and it was intimate and pleasant and Courfeyrac knew this was his opportunity. He hadn’t taken it during the party, too focused on having fun and being a part of the group and everyone else’s relationships.

He was thinking about how to make his move, hoe to act on their potential, when Combeferre did it for him. He found himself dragged away from the table he was picking up rubbish from and into the doorway that led to the hall in the apartment.

“Look up.” And Courfeyrac did, and low and behold there was the mistletoe that had been in the kitchen and Jehan had worn all night. The paperclip he had used to attack it to his lapel was still piercing the stem.

“You using my own trick against me?” He asked, his voice filled with amusement and his heart thudding in his chest in anticipation.

“I thought you would appreciate it.” Combeferre said with that wonderful gentle smile of his and Courfeyrac smiled widely back.

“I really do.”

And then they kissed. It was everything Courfeyrac had hoped it would be and more. It was exactly what he needed and wanted. He skin was tingling and his insides were on fire.

Plan mistletoe was a success.


End file.
